The New Scooby-Doo Movies
The New Scooby-Doo Movies is the second series in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Overview The New Scooby-Doo Movies ran on CBS from 1972 to 1974. Each episode featured a different guest star helping the gang solve a mystery. Among the most notable of these guest stars were the Harlem Globetrotters, the Three Stooges, Don Knotts and Batman & Robin, each of whom appeared at least twice on the show. Hanna-Barbera musical director Hoyt Curtin composed a new theme song for this series, and Curtin's theme would remain in use for much of Scooby-Doo's original broadcast run. After two seasons and 24 episodes of the New Movies format from 1972 to 1974, the show went to reruns of the original series until Scooby moved to ABC in 1976. Availability Fifteen episodes of the series were released in DVD format as The Best of the New Scooby-Doo Movies, a four-disc set. The show's opening was also modified for the DVD release. Goofs * On the intertitle card for "The Haunted Showboat", Shaggy and Scooby appear as black silhouettes, unlike other intertitles, which show Shaggy holding a flashlight and Scooby next to him. Celebrities * Laurel and Hardy * The Three Stooges * Don Knotts * Sonny and Cher * Jonathan Winters * Phyllis Diller * Jerry Reed * Davy Jones (misspelled on intertitle card as "Davey Jones") * Tim Conway * Don Adams * Sandy Duncan * Dick Van Dyke * The Harlem Globetrotters * Cass Elliot Characters from TV Series * Josie and the Pussy Cats * Speed Buggy * The Addams Family * Batman and Robin * Jeannie and Babu Vocal Characterizations Main Stars * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Frank Welker as Fred Jones Special Guest Appearances * Don Adams – Himself * John Astin – Gomez Addams * Joe Besser - Babu * Ted Cassidy – Lurch * Sonny & Cher – Themselves * Tim Conway – Himself * Jackie Coogan – Uncle Fester * Phyllis Diller – Herself * Sandy Duncan – Herself * Dick Van Dyke – Himself * Cass Elliot – Herself * Jodie Foster - Pugsley Addams * Mark Hamill - Corey Anders * Casey Kasem — Robin * Don Knotts – Himself * Carolyn Jones – Morticia Addams * Davy Jones – Himself * Jerry Reed – Himself * Olan Soule – Batman * Jonathan Winters – Himself * Pat Harrington – Moe * Daws Butler – Larry & Curly Joe * Larry Harmon - Stan Laurel * Jim MacGeorge - Oliver Hardy Episodes Season 1 # Ghastly Ghost Town (The Three Stooges) # The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair (Batman & Robin) # Wednesday Is Missing (The Addams Family)* # The Frickert Fracas (Jonathan Winters) # Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner (Don Knotts) # A Good Medium Is Rare (Phyllis Diller)* # Sandy Duncan's Jekyll & Hyde (Sandy Duncan)* # The Secret of Shark Island (Sonny & Cher)* # The Spooky Fog (Don Knotts) # The Ghost of Bigfoot (Laurel & Hardy) # The Ghost of the Red Baron (The Three Stooges) # The Ghostly Creep from the Deep (Harlem Globetrotters) # The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorne Hall (Davy Jones)* # The Phantom of the Country Music Hall (Jerry Reed)* # The Caped Crusader Caper (Batman & Robin) # The Loch Ness Mess (Harlem Globetrotters) Season 2 # The Mystery of Haunted Island (Harlem Globetrotters) # The Haunted Showboat (Josie and the Pussycats)* # Mystery in Persia (Jeannie & Babu)* # The Spirited Spooked Sports Show (Tim Conway)* # The Exterminator (Don Adams) # The Weird Winds of Winona (Speed Buggy) # The Haunted Candy Factory (Cass Elliot) # The Haunted Carnival (Dick Van Dyke) An asterisk (*) indicates episodes excluded from the DVD set. Credits Season 1 * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Casy Kasem, Don Messick, Heather North, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, John Stephenson, Joan Gerber, Florence Halop, Larry Harmon, Pat Harrington, Ann Jillian, Ted Knight, Jim MacGeorge, Cindy Putman, Mike Road, Olan Soulé, Vincent Van Patten, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervior: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Alvaro Arce, Mike Arens, Mo Gollub, Ric Gonzalez, Paul Gruwell, Alex Ignatiev, Zygamond Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Herb Johnson, Bill Lignate, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Ed Barge, Lefty Callahan, Lars Calonius, George Cannata, Rudy Cataldi, Izzy Ellis, Hugh Fraser, John Garling, Bob Goe, Fred Grable, Dick Lundy, Joan Orbison, Ed Parks, Jay Sarbry, Ken Southworth, Irv Spence, Dave Tendlar, Carlo Vinci, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montealegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Pakier * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post-Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardan, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Season 2 * Produced and Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story Direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Janet Waldo, Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Mel Blanc, Benjamin Crothers, Jerrry Dexter, Robert DoQui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamil, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Featured Vocalists: Cathy Douglas, Patrice Holloway, Cherie Moor * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Animation Director: Peter Luschwitz * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Co-Ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation Checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Klaus Rick, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Beak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Yvonne Pearsall, Romek Pachucki, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical Supervision: Jerry Smith * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising Film Editor: Peter Addison * Film Editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative Consultant: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cummings, Carole Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew, Mike Moore * Animation Production: Hanna-Barbera Australia * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:The Funtastic Index